Albino
by VoldieandtheDeathMunchers
Summary: -HIATUS- In which Harley makes a new friend, Wigglytuff takes a mate, and the world is turned upside down... Well, no, not really. HarleyxOC, dedicated to Damned Lolita. Title and summary subject to change.
1. And So it Begins

A/N: My first pokemon fic, yay! The whole thing's dedicated to Damned Lolita (I love you, Ari!), 'cuz she inspired me and she's awesome and stuff. Go read her stuff. It's awesome. Seriously. Or I'll set my spork-minions on you. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: And So it Begins...**

"Shiara, flamethrower!"

"Dodge it, Manetric!"

"Shiara, redirect the stream and widen it!"

A critical hit. Manetric was out cold. I could smell the singed flesh as I ran to embrace Shiara, my Typhlosion.

"_We won."_

"We did."

"Wahahaha! Well done, youngster. I haven't had a battle like that in ages! You've earned the Dynamo badge." Wattson handed me the shining silver badge and I accepted itthanking him and recalling Shiara.

I took a deep breath of fresh air as I exited the Mauville City gym. I was heading back to Slateport for the market; they were holding a custom pokéball for me. By now you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Lillian McMullan, although most people just call me Lil. I'm originally from Blackthorn City, Jhoto, but after earning all eight gym badges there, I decided to start fresh in a new region. So here I am in Hoenn, with only three badges and my pokémon to keep me company. I grinned. Why walk?

"Falien, go!"

The Salamence roared as he was released. I could see people's jaws dropping.

"How may I be of service, my lady?"

"Flattery won't get you any pokéblocks, you suck up. I need you to fly me to Slateport." I rolled my eyes as I clambered up onto his back, settling into the hollow just behind his wing joints. He took a running start before catching a gust of wind and taking off.

We arrived within ten minutes, and I recalled him. I began a leisurely stroll towards the market, wind gently tousling my green streaked hair. My mum hadn't wanted me to dye my shoulder-length, raven locks, but did I listen?

I glanced around at the crowd, taking in the salty air. One face in particular caught my eye: green eyes and long, wavy purple hair, dressed in an outfit that made him look uncannily like the Cacturne at his side. I knew immediately who he was; I'd seen him on television enough times. Harley Davidson, coordinator extraordinaire.

_Definitely __bisexual, _I thought, _and _definitely _hot._ I'll admit it. I had a small crush on him. Nothing big, I just found him unusually attractive, but a crush is a crush. _Like he would ever notice me anyway._

"Can I help you?" the smooth voice startled me out of my reverie, and I realised too late I'd been staring. I blushed.

"Er, I was just debating whether or not to enter a contest while I'm here." I gestured to the contest hall behind him. I'd always been a good liar. He grinned.

"Well in that case, I _can_ help you. Want a cookie?" he proffered the small bag to me.

"Thanks. I'm Lil, by the way. Lil McMullan. I was just heading to the market to pick up a pokéball." I introduced myself.

"Harley Davidson. I'll come with you! I've been meaning to go there myself. Cacturne here's gonna get an effort ribbon." He fell into step beside me and chattered aimlessly. I smiled and nodded, but I wasn't really listening. I was in shock that he- _Harley Davidson- _would actually want to talk to _me._ In what seemed like no time at all, we had arrived at the Energy Guru's stall and Harley was pinning the Effort Ribbon on Cacturne.

"_It itches."_

"Don't worry, we can take it off at home." He replied. As we walked further down the street, he asked, "So, I take it this will be you first contest?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a trainer. I only have three badges, though. I'm going to Lavaridge to challenge Flannery next. I hear the hot springs there are amazing."

"They are. Can I come with you? The contest isn't for another week, and Jagged Pass is rough. It's not smart to go alone, and I can teach you about contests after you get your badge."

"Thanks, I said gratefully as I paid for my custom ball. He grinned.

"Not at all."

* * *

**Alright, I know it was short, but it'll hopefully get better! Drop a review and tell me what you think.**

**Scotswoman, over and out!**


	2. You're not Tan!

**A/N: Yay, chapter two! This should be a bit longer than the first one. I have voice lessons today, so I went and dug out the first song I ever performed 'cuz it pwns ass. I wanna work on it again! The song is 'Time to Say Goodbye', by Andre Bocelli and Sarah Brightman. It's so fun to sing! Go listen to it, seriously. I sing both parts. It's raining here, too. Ick. It's all nasty and wet and... Bleah.**

**Dedication: Damned Lolita**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: You're Not Tan!**

By the time we got to Lavaridge Town, it was sunset. We'd been attacked by wild pokémon (Harley), trainers (me), and air (Harley). Don't ask.

"I'm beat." Harley flopped down on one of the beds in our rented room in the pokémon centre. I copied his movements and groaned.

"That hiker was brutal..." I gingerly touched one of the bruises his Geodude had given me and winced.

"You okay?"

"I'll live." I rolled over onto my stomach and grabbed a pair of pyjamas. When I emerged from the bathroom, he raised an eyebrow. I had donned a pair of comfy black sweatpants and a black shirt with flared rainbow sleeves.

"What? Gay pride!"

"You're a lezzie?"

"BI-SEX-U-AL, BITCH!"

"Sweet." He nodded like a hippie. I laughed.

"You're not changing?"

"Too exhausted to move…"

"Amen." I snuggled under the covers and fell fast asleep without another word.

* * *

The next morning brought hot springs, which were wonderful, and a gym battle, which was… not.

"So you think you can beat me?" the redheaded gym leader asked confidently.

"I think so. Go, Rhiannon!" my Nidoqueen flew out, ready to pwn ass.

"A ground type, huh? Fine then. Magcargo, help me out!"

She released the snail-like pokémon and I grinned. I'd spent a long time deciding which pokémon to use and I knew I'd made the right choice. Rhiannon was like a mother: oh-so-gentle, but devastating when protecting her young. Or in this case, me.

"Flamethrower, Magcargo!"

"Dodge it and use Earthquake!" the ground rumbled wildly and I fought to keep my balance. But it was a one-hit KO! Harley cheered and Flannery made a noise of frustration in the back of her throat. She sent out a Numel.

"Earthquake again!" I shouted before she had time to react. Just one pokémon left…

"Camerupt!" she tossed the pokéball and I frowned. I grabbed my pokédex.

_Camerupt. Level 28._

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rhiannon, use Body Slam and then Rock Tomb while it's disoriented!"

She pulled off the first part, but Flannery was quicker than I'd given her credit for.

"Camerupt, Recover!"

_How the fuck?_

"Body Slam again, then pin it and use Mega Punch!" I could hear the crunch and squish as the punch connected. Rhiannon straightened and walked back to me, picking me up like I was weightless. I wrapped my arms around her enormous neck and planted a kiss on her snout. Harley grinned and got up to clap me on the back.

"Great job, mate."

"Thanks, Harley," I said as I accepted my badge from Flannery.

"He's right, you did well. I need to keep training, but when I'm stronger, I'll expect a rematch!" she smiled.

"Only if you can take being pwned again."

* * *

"Alright, now you need to finish it up. Give it a conclusion, a grand finale! Something that'll leave 'em speechless!" Harley instructed.

I nodded.

"Then… Burnish, use Fire Blast in the sky, then Bounce to scatter the flames!" my ever-so-loyal Ponyta complied. It was beautiful! I grinned.

"Fantastic!"

He trotted over to me and I petted his muzzle lovingly.

_"Did I do good, Mommy?"_

"You did great, babyluv," I told him. Burnish was still young, and I loved him almost too much… he was getting spoiled. Harley smiled at us and informed me that I was now ready for a real contest. Apparently, I already battled with 'style.' Not that I was complaining, of course. We walked back into the pokémon centre for supper.

"We can take our time getting back to Slateport. Leaving is a helluva lot easier than coming was," he said between bites of stew.

"Then we still have time to enjoy the hot springs?"

He nodded.

"We can Fly back anyways. It's what, an hour if the weather is good?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right… Can we leave a day early? I want to stop by my apartment."

"You have an apartment?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, since I'm from another region I thought I should have someplace to go back to. Doesn't get much use though," I laughed.

"I don't mind leving early. That leaves us two more days here."

* * *

Two days later found us on Falien's back clutching each other as if it was the only thing keeping us alive, sobbing uncontrollably. I buried my face in Harley's shoulder and wailed.

"We- we loved them and that's what matters, I suppose…" I choked out.

"I… never got to say goodbye!" Harley hugged me tighter, but I was too busy crying to blush

"_Honestly, you two, they're just hot springs."_ Falien rolled his eyes beneath us.

"They weren't just hot springs, goddammit!" I retorted indignantly, sniffling, "They were the best, most relaxing, most _wonderful_ hot springs ever!"

Harley sighed and rubbed my back soothingly. I swiped a sleeve across my face, effectively drying my tears. He looked at me.

"Your face is a mess! Hang on, I have foundation in my bag…" he dug around for a moment before pulling out a small container and brush. Unscrewing the cap, he tapped a little powder into it and loaded the brush. "Give me your hand."

I sent him a confused look, but complied. He swiped the brush across the back of my hand and frowned. Harley was a pretty pale guy, but his concealer stood in stark contrast against my skin.

"What the hell? I thought you were a trainer!"

"I am. What do you mean?"

"You're out in the sun all the time, right? Why the _fuck_ aren't you tan!?" he shrieked. I blinked.

"I am tan."

He looked like he was about to blow. He was jealous, I could tell.

"YOU ARE NOT FUCKING TAN!!!" he screamed, shaking me wildly. I was unfazed. This tended to happen a lot.

"This is as tan as I get before I burn. I use, like, SPF 95," I told him.

"But- but- but-!"

"I'm part albino. My dad." I pointed to my crimson irises. He blinked.

"…Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay, I get that a lot. That's him right there, see?"

I pulled a picture from the front pocket of my bag. It depicted a family of four: a well built, albino man, shaggy white hair falling into his face, red eyes twinkling, a woman, ling raven locks swept back in a low ponytail, one delicate, long fingered hand resting on a young boy's shoulder. He looked just like his mother, green eyes crinkled with the grin he wore behind wire-rimmed glasses. In the man's arms was a toddler, dark hair already thick on her head, clinging to her father's neck. Her eyes were the mirror image of his own.

I smiled fondly.

"The kid is my brother, Damien, and the woman behind him is my mum. That's me right there. This picture was taken just a few months before he died. I was three."

He swallowed.

"I- I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I don't remember much, just that he played the piano, and he would sing me to sleep every night… Sometimes, if I listen hard enough, I think I can still hear him."

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

"Pneumonia. Albino's bodies are a lot more frail than a normal human's. That puts me at risk too, so I have to be really careful."

I sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my dad either. My mom divorced him before I was even born," he told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"It sucks not having a dad."

"Damn straight."

* * *

**And cut! That's probably the longest chapter I have written so far… Damn. I gotta work on making them longer… Reviews, please!**


	3. Meeting the Family,,, Sort Of

**No, I'm not dead. But I nearly was, 'cuz Ama got mad at me (I'm working as her editor) and sicced Angie, our collaborative OC, on me with hugs and a two kilo bag of sugar. Naturally, I locked myself in a titanium-plated room with my Ed plushie and my laptop, which unfortunately doesn't have wireless internet access, so, alas, I could not update. But Naru has taken care of Angie (he's her triplet), and so I am free to go. Therefore, I am celebrating with two updates in one day!**

**Dedicated to Damned Lolita, as always, who is now my faithful beta. Chapter dedicated to the real life Melissa and Joshua, my freakish cousins. Me loves you!**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokémon. And also, there's a bridge in Brooklyn I'd like to sell you...**

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Family... Sort Of**

When we arrived back at my apartment, I was immediately tackled.

"_LIL!!"_

"Hello, Joshua. Have you been a good boy?" I smiled and huggled the genetically unstable fox pokémon. His soft, bushy tail tickled my neck and face, and he bounced around for a few seconds before shooting, apparently to spread the news that I was back. I shook my head and smiled. _He'll never change..._

He returned in record time with several others in tow. His older sister, Melissa, grinned and nuzzled my hand affectionately. I glanced at the rest of the small crowd and suddenly launched myself at them, releasing the rest of my pokémon in the process. I held them all tight, burying my face in Orion's thick, rust-colored fur and brushing my fingers across Mira's glowing blue gems. I suddenly remembered Harley's existence and turned to him. I almost laughed out loud, his expression was priceless.

"Plan on catching flies in that mouth?" I smirked. He looked like he was about to retort, but thought better of it.

"Sweet Mew, Lil, how...?" he trailed off weakly.

"My family travels a lot."

"Ah..." was his only reply.

I stood up, eyes sweeping warmly over the assortment of pokémon.

A male and female Eevee, a male Ponyta, a male Jolteon and his mate, an Umbreon, a male Arcanine, a female Typhlosion, a Nidoqueen, a male Salamence, Flygon, Haunter, and Misdreavus, and a female Dragonair. But they weren't just any pokémon...

"Harley, meet my family."

"I- I'm Harley Davidson," he stuttered, eyeing the growling Arcanine and the Haunter throwing him menacing looks. Noticing his discomfort, I quickly explained that he was a friend.

"Okay, so in order I present Joshua and Melissa, Burnish, Perseus, Andromeda, Orion, Shiara, Rhiannon, you already know Falien, Clavat, Azarath, Fear, and Mira. These guys have been with me since the beginning and I love them all to death." I said. Harley smiled warmly at me and my heart leapt.

I reassembled my team, keeping Rhiannon, Burnish, Shiara (cynical little bitch, that one), and Falien. I then took Fear, the newest addition to my demented family, and Andromeda, one of my oldest companions.

I smiled, as I returned from the registration counter.

"So now we have an hour to kill before it starts. What do you say we let our pokémon out for some fresh air?" Harley suggested, although I could tell he was just itching for the contest to begin. I knew how he felt, though I was more nervous than anything else. I sighed and released them, plopping down on a nearby bench. Rhiannon put one enormous hand on my head.

"_You'll do great," _she told me.

"Thanks."

"_You'd better, because if you don't win I'm disowning you," _Shiara growled. Oh, yeah, that gave me _so _much confidence.

I saw Fear watching Banette shyly and smiled. He could get some good advice there. Fear was really just a little kid, shy and clumsy. But he had a good heart. If Misdreavus even _have _hearts. I moved my gaze over to where Rhiannon and Falien were conversing with Ariados. I'd raised them both from their first evolutionary stage, and while Rhiannon was pretty much a second mother to me, the Dragon-type was a total suck up. I do wonder if it's my fault and I spoiled him too much...

And then Shiara. She was my first pokémon, and I loved her no matter what, but... she's a total cynic, overly sarcastic, blunt, and rude, the list goes on. It got annoying after awhile, you know? Shiara was currently picking on Burnish. He was like a little boy, always eager to please. She had him crying in no time at all.

I rolled my eyes as he galloped over to Andromeda. Andromeda was my second pokémon, a present from my brother upon getting my trainer's license. Unlike Rhiannon, she actually _was_ a mother. Her attitude was clean-cut and no-nonsense, and she was always there to help.

I felt something poke my leg, startling me out of my reverie. I looked down to see Harley's Wigglytuff. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"_You wouldn't happen to have a flamethrower, would you?_" he asked.

"Do I even _want_ to know why?"

He then explained in great detail exactly what he needed it for. I blinked. Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out a lighter and a can of hairspray.

"Knock yourself out, kid."

Approximately 2 minutes and 47.63787605 seconds later, screams of terror and maniacal laughter could be heard from outside.

"_Die, bitches!"_

Homicidal fuckjob.

**I hope you're happy, Ari! I stayed up until two thirty in the morning to finish this for you! ...Not that that's any later than usual, but still! Bloody hell, I'm tired. I've been running on only a handful of hours of sleep lately**_, _**so I'm pretty out of it. As always, read and review!**


	4. No! Lil Must Live!

**Er, yeah. Remember when I said I was gonna do two updates in one day? Er. I lied. I'm finally back from hiatus, though, and school's out, so updates will probably be coming along much faster than they were during the school year. I really do hope no one's **_**too**_** pissed at me, so if you are, I apologize. As for the reason for my hiatus, my granda's doing a lot better now, and so is my grandmum. Also, I think I'm starting to move on from the loss of my best friend, and I'm generally feeling a lot better. I hope you lot can forgive me!**

**Dedicated to Damned Lolita.**

**Chapter Four: No! Lil Must Live!**

I watched the screen with baited breath. Harley hadn't told me what his appeal was going to be, and I couldn't wait to see what he'd come up with.

"Cacturne, come on out!" he called. I'd figured he'd use Cacturne, he practically _worshipped_ the thing anyways, "Use Pin Missile!" Cacturne nodded and turned to the audience before raising a glowing arm to the sky. I squinted at the screen, cursing my nearsightedness. They spelled out something... I nearly fell off my seat when I realized what it was.

_I pwn u_

"Shadow Ball!" the letters exploded into a mass of purple and gold sparkles. I gave a low whistle.

"Fuck." He was gonna be hard to beat, and I wasn't sure if I could.

Two more coordinators went after him: May Maple and Drew Rosalind, both of whom Harley had told me about. From what I could tell, they weren't really bad people; Harley was just being Harley and blowing things out of proportion. I didn't know the other girl, some rich bitch with a goddamn _Pichu_ for chrissakes. Her name was Lily, which made me scowl. It was just one letter off from mine... I firmly resolved to beat her into a bloody pulp if I got the chance.

I stood up, clutching Burnish's pokéball when my name was called. _Ah, shit..._

_

* * *

_

Harley's P.O.V

I crossed my arms over my chest nervously as I waited for Lil to emerge onto the stage. I had to admit, the half-albino had grown on me, although she'd seemed a bit shy at first. I entertained the notion of asking her to travel with me briefly, then dismissed it, turning my attention back to the stage.

I jumped as I realized she was already out there. Then I blinked. Then I rubbed my eyes. I think that's about where my jaw hit the floor. _She's... wearing a tux?_

Indeed she was. It was a dark plum, tailored to hug her curves. The long coattails brushed against the backs of her knees and the crimson shirt she wore underneath complemented her eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a French braid (God only knows how she did it by herself). Her only jewellery was a single silver stud in her right ear and a silver cross around her neck.

She looked... good. Like, really good. I tried to concentrate on Burnish's pokéball as she released him, but honestly, it was _hard!_ Her beautiful skin... dammit, why couldn't _my_ skin be that pale?!

"Flamethrower!" she commanded. The stream twisted itself into a path of fire leading up to the ceiling. Swinging herself onto his back, she whispered something into his ear. The Ponyta tossed his head and began to gallop _up_ the road of flames. And if that wasn't enough, she began to lift herself off of his back until she was in some kind of split/one-handed handstand, coattails dangling over her head.

And then she did something that nearly made me pass out in shock. Bending her elbow, she used their momentum to launch herself into a triple backflip. She then curled into a ball and somersaulted through the air as she fell. I stood up in terror.

_Oh my God she's gonna fall she's gonna hit the ground and die nonono this can't be happening I don't want her to die—_

And then she landed it. She actually fucking _landed_ it! I sank to my knees in blatant relief. _Thank God..._ She wasn't dead. She was right there in front of me, and she wasn't finished yet.

"Burnish, Fire Blast!" the path was now a giant fireball, growing bigger by the second. "Bounce!"

It exploded, showering everyone with licks of heatless flame. Everyone was silent. I glanced at the closest person to see his face frozen in shock. Suddenly and without warning, the arena erupted into noise. Lil bowed flamboyantly to the crowd before turning and walking backstage with her Ponyta. Shaking myself to clear my head, I took off after her, running to catch up. When she came into sight, she was fixing Burnish's pokéball to her belt.

"Lil!" I shouted. She turned to me and grinned.

"How'd I do?" she asked innocently.

"LILLIAN MCMULLAN, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" I screamed, earning us a few stares.

"Er... that I wanted to see how much I'd forgotten from my gymnastics class?"

"You. Are. An. IDIOT! You could have died!"

"But I didn't. What are you so worried about, anyways? If something _had_ gone wrong, Andromeda would have released herself and used Psychic to slow my fall. That's how we planned it."

I grabbed a pokéball and threw it.

"Wigglytuff, _kill."_


	5. Will Mr Briney Survive?

**Hi, all. Er, Lil and Harley got creamed by Drew. I'm skipping the rest o the contest because a. your eyes would be bleeding from the sheer BADness of it, b. I'm sick, tired, I have a stab wound in my ankle, and I think my ribs are broken, and c. I'm right now dealing with the bastard my mum's dating, and I've been having real problems with him.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Benjamin Dunne, a great person and a great friend. I love you and I miss you so, so much. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Will Mr. Briney Survive?

"I'm bored."

"Me too."

"I'm really bored."

"Me too."

"I am _so fucking bored_ I think I'm gonna go throw myself off a cliff."

Harley looked and me and raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't. If you're gone, I'll have no one to piss off."

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Only if you return the favour."

_SLAP._

I sat down and sighed. Pulling out my pokégear, I clicked on the map icon and traced my route so far.

I'd flown into Littleroot to register my trainer card with the professor, and then made way through Oldale to Petalburg. Norman, the gym leader, was away, so I'd progressed through Petalburg Woods to Rustboro, gotten myself an apartment, and challenged Roxanne. After defeating her, I took the ferry to Dewford to defeat Brawly, and then moved onto Slateport. Finding nothing of particular interest there, save the market, I'd taken the low route to Mauville for a bike and another badge. After a quick foray to Verdanturf, I made a secret base near the Trick Master's house and returned to Slateport for decorations. There I met Harley, and the rest is common knowledge.

"The next stop is... Petalburg," I decided. Time for that Focus Badge! I tucked my pokégear back into my pocket and walked quickly outside to where I knew Harley was training.

"Hey, Harley! I need to go to Petalburg; do you wanna take the ferry or Fly?" I shouted, rolling my eyes at Wigglytuff, who was terrorizing the locals.

"Ferry's fine!" he called back, before turning to Cacturne and instructing it how to angle pin missile to hit two targets at once.

"Kay." I sat down to watch the psychotic pink rabbit... thing's rampage. He seemed antcier than usual, and I wondered why. _Eh... probably nothing._

* * *

I raised an eyebrow as the captain tottered slowly up the ramp and onto the ferry.

"M' not... as young as I used to be..." he wheezed. That much was clear. His wispy white hair peeked out of his cap, and when he stood up, he was still hunched over.

"Is he gonna live through the trip? This guy's fucking _ancient!"_ I whispered to Harley, eyeing the old geezer doubtfully.

"Yeah, we all have bets on when he's gonna keel over. But don't worry, if he kicks the bucket, I know how to steer a ship. I grew up on the water, after all," he whispered back, grinning.

Mr. Briney made his unsteady way over to the helm.

I shifted uneasily as we lurched out into the bay. Grabbing the railing to keep steady, I almost fell over when we came to a sudden stop. Harley grabbed my arm to pull me upright and I blushed. We began to putter forward ever-so-slowly and I sighed.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..."

"Oh, we'll be fine. Let out your pokémon if it makes you feel any better." He patted my shoulder and I released Andromeda.

"_What seems to be the problem?" _she asked as soon as she was out. I opened my mouth to speak, but Harley beat me to it.

"She's terrified that the old coot's gonna die and kill us all when the boat crashes."

"_Ah,"_ she leapt into my arms and gave my cheek a quick nuzzle, _"Well, it's no use worrying. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"_ she said, and that was that.

_1 hour later..._

"Mr. Briney?" I poked my head through the doorway where the helm was located, "Um, when do you think we'll get there?" He was silent. "Mr. Briney? Hello? You okay?" I walked over and poked him, "Mr. Briney? Mr. Bri—OH MY GOD, HE'S DEAD!" I shrieked. Harley was by my side instantly, checking the old captain's vital signs and steadying our course. He relaxed.

"He's not dead—just asleep. We're almost there, let me handle it."

I watched in awe as he expertly navigated the ship around the small islands, rocks and swimmers. For someone so... flamboyant, he looked pretty damn good up there. I had no idea he could take charge like that.

We docked just outside Petalburg a few minutes later.

"Wha? Oh, sorry youngsters, must've dozed off..." he tipped his cap and waved as we walked off. I shook my head.

"Somebody's gotta force that guy to retire..."

Andromeda shook her head and returned to her pokéball.

_Note to self: Flying is better. Flying is _always_ better..._


	6. Let's Play Guitar!

**Chapter 6: Let's Play the Guitar!**

"Well, this is it."

We stood in front of Petalburg Gym. Harley craned his head back a little more, trying to see the top, and I cringed when his neck cracked.

"It's huge!" he breathed, and I shivered nervously.

"It wasn't this big last time..." I took a step toward the door, but just as my fingers brushed the handle—

_They said all_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!_

A growl of annoyance found it's way out of my throat. Seizing my pokégear from where it hung off my belt, I flipped it open and shoved it next to my ear.

"Hello?" I snarled

"_Now is that any way to greet your hermano mayo__**(1)**__?"_

"Damien!" my mood brightened considerably.

"_Hey, pequeña. __**(2)**__ Just calling to tell you your guitar is back from the repair shop."_

My eye twitched.

"That's it? I was just about to get another gym badge, you asshole!"

"_Siento, siento__**.(3)**__ Anyway, it's at your apartment, along with a surprise," _he said, and I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm in Petalburg, so I'll cut through the woods."

"_Vale. Estar enamorado, pequeña." __**(4)**_

"Love you too. Bye."

"_Adios." __**(5)**_

I clicked the 'disconnect' icon and sighed.

"Looks like this is gonna have to wait."

"That was your brother, right?"

"Yeah, and knowing him, whatever his 'surprise' is, it'll be some kind of prank," I grabbed Falien's pokéball, "Screw walking."

--

"Come on, let's get this over with..." I muttered, unlocking the front door. Stepping inside and kicking my shoes into a random corner my guitar case leaning against a kitchen chair. I walked over and opened it up to find it... empty?"

"_Damien..."_

"Sí?"

I shrieked and whirled around. Harley jumped.

There in the doorway, holding my precious guitar by it's neck, stood my idiot brother.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted.

"Uh, actually it was. Surprise!" he propped my guitar against the wall and grinned wolfishly, "I took the liberty of tuning it for you."

"Bastard," I got up and hugged him anyway, "I missed you." My voice was muffled as I pressed my face into his white t-shirt.

"Echar de menos, también. **(6)** And who's this? A new amante **(7)**, perhaps?"

I smacked him.

"Damien! Harley's just a friend! And stop speaking Spanish, it's confusing!"

"You know I'm just kidding. And besides, speaking español is fun!" I rolled my eyes as he turned to Harley and stuck out a hand, "Damien McMullan, at you service."

"Harley Davidson."

As they shook, I realised there were no hyperactive Eevee tackling me.

"Hey... where is everybody?"

"I think they're outside watching somebody's Wigglytuff massacring people." He shrugged offhandedly and Harley and I did a simultaneous facepalm.

"You know whose it is?"

"Yeah. It's mine."

It was then I noticed the bulbasaur yelling at the plants in the kitchen. How I could have missed it, I have no ideas, seeing as how it was so loud.

"_You think you can just ignore me like that? Huh? Huh? You just sit there, looking all smug. But just you wait! I know where you sleep!"_

"Er, why is your bulbasaur threatening my mint?"

"Oh, he's not mine. I'm just borrowing him for my essay on pokémon nature."

"So he belongs to the university?" I asked.

"No, a trainer left him with Professor Elm to study, and the professor loaned him to me. With her permission, of course. I think her name was Lucy, or something."

"Right..." I grabbed my guitar and sat down to strum it a few times. Harley excused himself to go retrieve Wigglytuff. "Nice job. I thought you gave up music?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I can play for fun, does it?" he ruffled my hair and I hissed, reaching up to fix it.

"You grew your hair out. Mum's not going to be happy," I commented, pointing to his ponytail.

"Hypocrite. What about those highlights, huh?" he grinned, "Play something, I need to see if they fixed it right so I can take it back if I have to."

I nodded and walked into the den, grabbing a pick on the way. Sitting down, I examined the tuning forks. The repair was seamless. I swung the guitar into my lap and plucked out the intro to a song. Satisfied I hadn't forgotten it, I began to play.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring - Banana phone  
Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring - Banana phone_

I've got this feeling, so appealing  
For us to get together, and sing, sing!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring - Banana phone  
Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding - Danana phone

It grows in bunches, I've got my hunches  
It's the best, beats the rest,  
Cellular, modular, interactive-odular

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring - Banana phone  
Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping - Panana phone

It's no baloney, it ain't a phony  
My cellular, bananular phone

Don't need quarters, don't need dimes,  
To call a friend of mine.

Don't need computer or TV to have a real good time.  
I'll call for pizza, I'll call my cat, I'll call the white house,  
Have a chat, I'll place a call around the _world__,  
Operator get me Beijing jing jing jing.  
_

I threw my head back and laughed as I played the solo. My fingers danced across the frets in time with crazy tune, so all over the place it was almost ragtime. Erose (the bulbasaur) was dancing like a madman, and Damien was laughing too.

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring - Banana phone  
Ying yang ying yang ying yang ying - Yanana phone_

It's real live momma-and-poppa-phone,  
A brother and sister and a dog-o-phone,  
A grandpa phone and a grandma phone,  
My cellular, bananular phone!

Banana phone - Ring, ring ring.  
It's a phone with appeal!

Banana phone - Ring, ring ring.  
Now you can have your phone and eat it too!

Banana phone! - Ring, ring ring.  
This song drives me bananas!

Banana phone! - Ring, ring ring.

And that's how Harley found us, singing and acting like idiots. How _embarrassing._

--

**Translations: (Yes, I speak Spanish.)**

**1. big brother**

**2. little sis, literally 'small sister'**

**3. sorry, sorry**

**4. Alright. Love you, sis.**

**5. bye**

**6. I missed you too.**

**7. boyfriend or lover**


End file.
